


Bite and Butterfly

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), 原著背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 利威尔决定开门见山，“我是一个omega”。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Kudos: 26





	Bite and Butterfly

01

利威尔在想一件事——简直难以相信，在调查兵团腹背受敌，转移艾伦和希斯特利亚刻不容缓的情况下，他仍需要解决这件事——抑制剂用完了，并且当然地，由于兵团目前的处境，得不到补给。这倒不是不能解决，因而也不算棘手，只是那解决办法看起来不大靠谱，这想法在他把三笠·阿克曼单独叫走时仍没改变。

利威尔不认为自己这条笨舌头给予他绕弯子的天赋，因而决定开门见山，“我是个Omega。”

三笠眨了下眼睛，表情一片空白，显然，利威尔说的话与她预想会听到的那些大相径庭，但姑娘很快适应了当前的状况，扬起一边眉毛。

利威尔只是补充，“我是这兵团唯一一个Omega。” 他认为不需要再解释了，明摆着，特批的单人抑制剂在这种状况下铁定搞不到。

姑娘眉毛挑得更高了，将长官毫不客气地从头到尾打量，毕竟，就连急需保护的希斯特利亚和被伙伴们套上裙装的爱尔敏也分化成了beta。当然，作为一名士兵的三笠并没有被长官的性别趣闻耽误注意力，她皱了皱小巧鼻翼，捕捉空气中的信息，谨慎发问，“那么你的热潮要到了吗？”

“是。”利威尔坦然承认，庆幸三笠除了武力优秀，脑子也不差，他不耐烦地指了指脖子，“你能帮我个忙吗？”

强大的Alpha能通过颈后标记暂时压制Omega的热潮，利威尔不需要一劳永逸，能撑过这几天就足够了。但Alpha信息素的强度随分化的年岁增加，三笠刚刚十五岁，是个才挤进Alpha一年的姑娘，他实在不确定这家伙的信息素能不能够用。

三笠沉默，嘴唇微张，双眼盯着他，两颗黑眼珠里盛着的，比起抗拒，更像是茫然，“……下命令不就好了？”她说，“为什么问我？”

啧，所以他最讨厌和小鬼打交道。利威尔郁闷地瞟了瞟墙面，好极了，这屋子不怎么干净，墙漆掉了一大块。颈后标记总归对Alpha和Omega有那么点特殊含义，小姑娘才十五岁，谁知道会不会和珍惜初吻一样珍惜第一次标记，他总不能把三笠当米克，随随便便走过去，“我说，帮个忙，啃我一口”，即使必须去做，让这丫头自己同意，总归比下命令来得尊重一点。但这一堆他不相信自己能说明白，也懒得张口，因而闭着嘴巴，把目光从墙漆上拽回来，挪向还没给他答复的士兵。太慢了，这家伙要是再不回话，他就下命令。

三笠动了，她向他走过来，镇定极了，似乎颈后标记对她来说没什么大不了的，她的步伐那么平常，有那么一瞬，利威尔以为这姑娘打算就这么把他晾在这，回到满是同期生的另一个房间里。所幸，三笠在他身后停下了。她紧张而犹豫地凝望他的脖颈。

她的目光太过专注了，像一把精准衡量切肉角度的刀，盯得利威尔汗毛倒竖，“喂，你到底做不——”

剩下的话被他自己突然紧闭的嘴唇吞了回去。

该死，这丫头咬得真疼。

利威尔转过头来，看样子他眉头蹙起得足够明显，至少明显到引起三笠的注意。女士兵略微低头，捏起围巾，将行凶的唇齿埋了进去，眼皮半垂，看起来乖巧听话，“我害怕我的信息素不够用，所以……”

利威尔朝天翻了个白眼，梗直了被咬得生疼的脖子。他真应该感谢阿克曼小姐的细心考量与耐心解释，虽然咬得更用力并不会增加信息素的摄入，但不管怎么说——

“谢谢，帮大忙了。”

02

“冷静一点。”

她肩膀一搐，吓了一跳，回过头，抿成细线的双唇崩开，“我并没……”双唇又成了她平板严肃的脸上又紧又直的一条线。

利威尔站在离他几步远的地方，面色平静，但是拜标记所赐，三笠在某些方面观察更为敏锐，她看到他额头的细汗，和竭力上挑的略显疲倦浮肿的眼皮。“但是……”一边思索，她向他走过去。

哪里不对劲呢，解救可怜爱尔敏的时候他们配合得极为默契，不得不说，有一个思绪相通的打手看护你的后背，那感受还不错。她承认，士官长与会长谈判的时候，她有那么一瞬的心急，毕竟，那是个她印象不怎么好的商人，而且，嘿，艾伦和希斯特利亚都给你。但她很快把那些情绪压下去了，她相信不超过三十秒。那之后，就剩现在，会长和艾伦全都消失的现在，她已经做好了和其他人去打探消息的准备，不用过度担心艾伦，他离开过两次，但每次都能努力让自己安好……至少他没允许自己死掉。

她在他身边站定了，利威尔刚刚在轻挪双腿调整重心，此刻站得更自然了一些，轻轻喘了一下。

“……我影响到你了吗？”她决定不再执着于对自己心态的评估结果，毕竟上次自以为明智的决定坏了长官一条腿。

“不全是。”利威尔的双眉向中间聚拢，嘴角向左一撇，她已经认得这种表情了，这是长官在作出不情愿的解释时的标志。“你只是分化时间太短了，标记的压制作用不明显。如果我不用费心思去压制热潮，你生不生气就对我影响不大，也就是说，”他瞟了她一眼，飞快地总结，“信息素不够用。”

他再次在三笠脸上见到了一片空白的表情，姑娘还保持着紧攥长枪的戒备姿势，双眼空洞洞盯住几步远一棵树，眨了下眼，“需要补充吗？”

这是废话，但再次补充就不是脖子上啃一口那么简单了，利威尔不指望三笠答应，他只打算通知一声，接下来自己动手——

三笠几紧紧攥住他的肩膀，身形一转，把他压向对面一棵树。他没想到对方来这一出，甚至没顾上注意三笠什么时候收起的枪。他的鼻子和三笠的撞在一起，下巴也磕痛了，接着姑娘用舌头毫不客气地顶开他的嘴——他这下完全不用怀疑了，这糟糕透顶的现状一定是这丫头的初吻。他费了好大劲才从三笠横冲直撞的舌头中主导节奏，在两个人被糟糕的接吻搞窒息之前，引着三笠把接吻的调子放缓。

三笠新鲜稚嫩的信息素充盈了他的口腔，那是烟尘和火药，榴弹炮与枪管的气息，他像在与一根刚刚发射子弹、余热犹存的枪管接吻，他并没有那么意外这姑娘闻起来像是战场。

三笠·阿克曼是毫无疑问的天才士兵，她很快在初次交锋的接吻较量中赢回了主动权，并无师自通地拓宽领地，又快又轻地舔舐长官的耳垂与下颌骨，扯掉领巾，低垂头颅，在利威尔的锁骨处压下一个又深又重的吻。像是被母狮子强壮的爪子压住了喉咙，利威尔抖了一下，在铺天盖地的信息素中，三笠强壮的膝盖顶开他的双腿，她的大腿紧紧贴住他的。三笠仍在亲吻脖颈偏右的那块锁骨，利威尔甚至感到了牙齿的摩挲，她一定留下了一块惊人的吻痕。他怀疑这丫头誓要啃下他一块皮的时候，三笠松开了他。

女士兵站远几步，留给利威尔整理衣襟的空隙，再次将行凶的唇齿埋在围巾里，一双眼睛犹豫一会儿，坚定下来，“我认为这样够用了。”

利威尔沉默地点头。尽管三笠的亲吻杂乱又毫无章法，但她任务完成得出色，至少他现在的身体一定比不久前更听使唤，但他并不能说上一句“干得不错”，因而只得重复，“谢谢，帮大忙了。”

姑娘仍用一双黑亮的眼睛盯着他，又把围巾向下扯了扯，“没什么。”她似乎比刚刚雀跃丁点，好像方才不是她自己随便丢了初吻，“帮士官长调整到最佳状态，我们才能快点救回艾伦。”

话倒是没说错。利威尔打好领巾，三笠已经再次把长枪端在手里了。他仍在打量她，只要能确保救人和任务顺利，她不介意自己变成信息素提取罐，这种大局观与兵器意识固然令人省心，但利威尔说不出这到底好不好，她总归才十五岁，艾伦这时候还哭鼻子呢。他想不出再和她说什么，因而只是叫她跟上爱尔敏他们去搜查情报。

她的上唇在刚刚毫无经验的亲吻中磕得有点肿，但利威尔郁闷着一张脸，想不出如何告诉她，便没说话。

爱尔敏立刻注意到了三笠上唇的异样，但没有说出来，并在让瞪大眼睛盯住三笠上唇时，适时捂住了让正要张开的嘴。

03

三笠仍担心信息素不够用，她争取在之后的行动中走在利威尔旁边，建立颈部标记后，仅仅是相互靠近，也有利于躯体安定。长官对此没有异议，也颇为受用。

“……实话说，兵长还挺可怕的。”利威尔拧断宪兵双臂时，三笠听见萨沙低声说道。

那不对——三笠蹙眉——比起气愤和冷漠，利威尔似乎在烦躁，过于烦躁以至于这倒霉运的宪兵被折腾得更惨，那是因为……

接近的人影打断思绪，是韩吉和莫布里特，带来好消息。

“啊还有，”韩吉向利威尔招招手，稍微走远几步，从斗篷下掏了又掏，塞给他两管抑制剂，“这东西的补给我第一时间就要过来了。放心，是真品。”

“可太及时了。”利威尔接过针剂，没怎么犹豫就进行了注射。三笠的信息素刚刚就不太够，韩吉要是晚点来，他只能和那姑娘打一炮了。

他注射第二管的时候，三笠跑过来，死死盯着那根针管，“但是——”

“啊，三笠，”韩吉拍拍女士兵的肩膀，“多亏你帮这家伙一个大忙，我还以为这张臭脸没人乐意管他呢，”

“可那是第二——”

“哈，不用担心他，”韩吉打断女士兵的话语，“他尝试过几次注射两管了，目前还能适应。”

韩吉走远后，利威尔坐在原地，十分钟后，如果还没有副作用，他们就即刻启程。三笠仍站在他身后，迟疑着，“是因为不够吗，我的信息素……它还是不够强。”

“这是自然的，”利威尔头也不回，“如果才分化一年的alpha足以用她的信息素压制分化二十年的Omega，那她就是个怪物。你能帮我撑一阵儿，已经是奇迹了。谢谢，做得不错。”

三笠仍然没动，她望着那两根空针剂，“你这样……早晚会有副作用。”

但是目前，药物起到的效果比她能提供的帮助强得多，谁都知道这一点，只是没当面指出来。

“别净和你那俩好友学些想东想西的本事，”利威尔站起来，目前适应良好，他往回走去，“不久要进行的是对人作战，互相之间可顾不上。你只有不用想我脖子上这烂事，做你想做的，才能更快救出艾伦。”

但这并不能改变她的信息素还不够强的事实。

信息素的强度受年龄、决心、身体和能力影响，她以为她的生活经历足以使信息素强韧了，然而还远远不够，至少连省时省力地帮长官一个忙，一个足以还上害他膝盖受伤的人情的忙，都做不到。但那些事情以后再想，确实，目前的方法最有助于快速救出艾伦。

“跟上，你这傻姑娘。”

“是。”

04

从仓库碰了一鼻子灰的利威尔闯进了韩吉·佐耶团长的办公室，伴着一声从鼻孔挤出的轻哼，“就那么几管？”

“你说这个，”韩吉从一堆文件中拔出脑袋，揉揉眼睛，镜框推至头顶，她很高兴利威尔的闯入给了她光明正大的片刻空闲，正夸张地舒展筋骨，“不会再多了，这是我允许你使用的最后一批抑制剂。”

利威尔默念了一遍少得可怜的针剂数，“为什么？”

“啊哈，单独给你订Omega抑制剂又麻烦又开销大。”

“放屁。”

“当然是因为副作用，”韩吉给予他故作严厉地一瞥，“别忘了那俩孩子关禁闭的时候，你自己可是在宿舍治疗手抖。你已经分化二十年了，再依靠抑制剂早晚会要命，我已经决定，以后叫三笠帮你稳定热潮。”

“这什么异想天开的办——”

“三笠她答应了。”

利威尔被噎了一下，“哦，”他阴阳怪气地哼了一声，“这下那三个孩子全是傻乎乎的了，我还以为她能聪明点。”

“难道你想叫艾伦帮你稳定热潮吗？”

“不。”利威尔浑身一僵，接着从肩膀到腰猛地一抖，“当然不。”

“那就这么定了。”解决事情一件，韩吉心情愉悦，扯过一份文件，“现在麻烦你滚出去吧？”

按照韩吉团长的命令，利威尔在热潮期前放弃了抑制剂，找到已答应艰巨任务的女士兵。这条走廊人烟稀少，烛火在三笠的黑眼里闪闪烁烁，她捏着围巾的一角，一言不发，动也不动。利威尔和她干巴巴对望了半天，突然意识到，这家伙在等自己邀请，和上次一样。他总不能问“你想现在啃我吗”，于是想了想，“你为什么答应？”

三笠没有立刻答话，只是又看了看他的腿和胳膊。

哦，该死，这条走廊离禁闭室很近。“屋顶那件事你已经关过紧闭了，大可不必因为它答应这种要求。”

她微微点了点头，过一会儿又摇了摇头，“兵士长为什么同意？”

他怀疑三笠关禁闭的时间没少和守在门口的爱尔敏说话，这反将一军的本事长了不少，“啧，”他瞟了瞟三笠头顶那盏烛台，“总不能继续打两针抑制剂，再说……是你总比艾伦强。”

艾伦那小子是个一点就爆的炸药桶，况且手握巨大力量，建立标记当然要远离这种中心人物，那小子的战略地位可不允许随便标记别人，毕竟谁也不知道结果是好是坏。

“……想法是一样的，”三笠的声音隔着围巾闷闷地传过来，“是我总比艾伦强。”

“那么，”利威尔不打算在走廊上吹冷风了，他指了指脖子，“来吧。”

三笠这次咬得不重，为了避免频繁见面，他们吻了一阵。这丫头的吻技没什么长进，利威尔怀疑她的舌头会把自己的口腔弄僵。她闻起来依然像枪管，刚射出一发子弹、余热犹存的那种，但似乎并不急着装填，她这次没碰其他地方。

她松开他，走远几步，并没什么兴趣继续，但她承认，“我并不认为这够用。”

“不够我会再来找你，况且，只要你变得更强，你的信息素的稳定作用也会增强。”利威尔瞧着她，短期内不会再有壁外调查的现在，她有时间面对这个问题了。

“我会想办法帮你增强那玩意，”他说。

因此，在兵团的休息日里被利威尔叫到校场时，三笠并不意外。

她站得笔挺，向长官行了一个军礼。“我不和Omega打架。”

利威尔眨了下眼睛，“告诉我你在开玩笑。”

她下一秒挥拳冲了过来。

好极了，他想。

三笠在三十六周的三十六次训练里都想打赢他，第三十七周她终于成功了。

她的膝盖稳稳压住利威尔胸口，右手紧紧攥住对方胳膊，长官在冬日校场的地面上平平展展。

“做得不错。”利威尔说，等这姑娘松开他。

三笠似乎忘了这件事。

于是像对待之前从他手底下出师的士兵那样，利威尔开始回忆名册上三笠的资料，准备在那一长串信息的尾部加一个“训练成功”——他从那一串身份资料里捕捉到了别的事，说起来……“生日快乐，你这傻丫头。”

三笠片刻怔神，手上的力道松了许多，但利威尔懒得挣了，他有点好奇这姑娘到底什么时候能想起来把他松开。

三笠似乎想不起来了，她俯下身子，低下头，发丝擦过利威尔的耳朵。

她观察他，观察得平静而仔细，看得利威尔怀疑自己是不是第一次长得像个人类。“喂——”

三笠吻了他。

哦，他都快忘了，这丫头几个月下来增长的不光是打斗能力，还有吻技。

当然还有信息素的强度。

她闻起来是一杆性能良好，久经战场的枪，前不久刚刚发射子弹，再没有什么比手握武器更能令一个士兵安心了。

她很快不吻他了，面颊抬高几厘米，“阿克曼……你的姓似乎也是阿克曼？”

“是。”很好，提醒她挪一挪屁股的时机又错过去了，利威尔有些懊恼。“但可惜，我对这姓氏所知不多，我肯定不是你哥哥或者叔叔……只是可能在你曾曾曾祖父那辈由同一个家伙撒的种。”

他无法从那紧抿的双唇判断三笠对这答案是满意还是不满意，但那丫头压了他这么久，还问了问题，总归得讨回来，“什么味道？”

“你指什么？”

他差一点就从三笠脸上见到第三次空白了，他自己的脑子也强不了多少，完全不明白哪根筋搭错了才问这个，但碰上那姑娘刻一副倾听的神色，硬着头皮“……我的信息素。”

这似乎刚刚昭告了他活了三十几年也没和几个人认真接过吻的事实。

从三笠那双黑眼睛里挖到认真思索的思绪令他惊讶，接着那姑娘斩钉截铁，“纸张和墨水。”

利威尔一张面孔有些扭曲，“……纸张和墨水是臭味。”

“不。”三笠摇摇头，“不是在说味道，更像是……画面。”她总算舍得从他身上起来了。

爬起来的三笠坐在一边，扯过围巾，将口鼻全部包裹进去，闭上眼睛。

那是画面，是剪报和做笔记的父亲使用的墨水与纸张，是格里沙医生为病人开药时使用的墨水和纸张，是自己的家里与艾伦家里的画面与味道，是家的气息。

她从一个不是血亲的人身上，嗅到了如此浓烈的家的气息，安稳恬静，只要靠近了，就能够屏蔽其他思绪。

“喂，”利威尔的声音在她身边不耐烦地响起，“你到底听没听我刚刚说什么？”

她抬起头，脸上毫无保留的茫然把利威尔气笑了。

“我说生日快乐。”他重复，“你那些同期生求我今天早点结束训练，他们等着给你庆祝——他们有把这安排告诉过你吧？”

还沉浸于墨水和纸张的三笠摇了摇头。

“哦，那么现在你知道了，”利威尔在鼻子气歪之前咬了咬牙，“快去吧。”

05

稳定工作最初，在利威尔给三笠递上一根雪白脖颈，又连续十天夜晚亲吻后，对稳定工作尽职尽责的三笠将他的上半身亲密触碰完全，信息素仍然不够用，利威尔最终还是打了一管抑制剂——但毕竟不是两管了，是个不小进步。

正青春年纪的三笠·阿克曼飞速成长，她的体力、耐力与作战能力仍在提升，仿佛永远没有上限，她的信息素强度也同步增强。半年过后，利威尔已经不再需要注射抑制剂，一年过后，利威尔不再需要她亲吻身体，两年过后，咬一下脖颈和吻上一阵就能解决所有问题。

飞速成长的年轻人远不止三笠一个。

利威尔在走廊里警惕地停住脚步。“把它收起来，艾伦。”他转过身，希望借着走廊的幽暗，这小子注意不到他脊背的僵硬和手心的冷汗。

一声轻嗤，艾伦懒洋洋地收起了扩散四周的信息素，压迫感骤然远去，只剩年轻的耶格尔友好的一双眼睛，和低沉的声线，“您要去找三笠吗？”

他的声音里有些其他东西，令利威尔闭紧了嘴巴，并不想答话。

“您的热潮快到了。”艾伦陈述，低沉的声音与夏夜闷热的空气缠绵碰撞，“为什么不让我试试？”他听起来充满好奇，“这项稳定工作。”

利威尔没说话，借着点点月色，他看清艾伦的眼睛，那双看似柔和，但隐藏危险的幽幽猫瞳，他捉到了猫的尾巴，那是令他厌恶的一种试探，“不行。”如果可以，他不想再这耶格尔信息素犹存的空气里说一句话，“你不必去想这些乱七八糟的事。”

“是吗。”耶格尔重复，双眼一眨，猫的狡黠与危险散去了，那是一双只剩温和的眼睛，“明天见，兵长。”夏风一吹，试探的尾巴晃了一晃，不见了。

利威尔在走廊上游荡，他不太愿意在理当就寝的时刻做这种无聊的闲逛，但是，艾伦·耶格尔，那双眼睛在他脑子里撞来撞去。

他清楚耶格尔在试探什么。艾伦的Alpha信息素早已远远强过三笠，没人知道那些记忆到底给这小子的成长何等加速，但那高大的骨架和飘忽的目光已渐渐向失控的边缘划去。不管利威尔承不承认，他从一开始就是关闭艾伦的一个笼子。只要这家伙还愿意待在笼子里，那么一切都可以是和睦友好的样子。但艾伦摇晃猫的尾巴试探了——拥有过强信息素的alpha仅仅通过颈后标记的联结就足以影响Omega，他不相信艾伦不懂这一点。一旦他同意艾伦进行颈后标记，艾伦就可能通过联结令他同意其他事，可能令他帮助做一些事，或者做不了一些事，比如去阻止什么东西，在野兽的控制下，他将不再是笼子，而是破碎的一堆无用铁棍。

耶格尔拥有猫的试探尾巴，就拥有虎豹的尖利爪子，一定是想要做什么事，才会如此试探，甚至可以说寻找利用的助力。他必须与这样的中心又不可控人物保持本质距离，但是，对耶格尔，你不能激怒他，又没办法读懂他，那是一头现在还愿意乖顺，热忱可爱，但总有一天会失控的野兽，他不确定自己能关住它。

他努力把耶格尔驱逐出脑子的时候迎面撞上了三笠。

他不需要怎么思考就读懂了这双写满艾伦·耶格尔的黑眼睛。

颈后联结给了他们窥探彼此情绪的路径，这体现在不需要他说话三笠就明晰他用意的每一次训练与行动中，年轻的阿克曼几乎成了她最顺手的兵，当然，也体现在三笠那装满艾伦·耶格尔和与之有关的恐慌与担忧的脑瓜里，那脑袋瓜的烦闷情绪或多或少也影响了他一整年。他之所以从来没提出，是因为他通过标记联结判断士兵三笠擅于自我克制，她每个晚上睡得都还不错。

但今晚耶格尔显然让两个阿克曼脑袋失眠了。

他和三笠坐在黑漆漆的小角落里，隔着几厘米的距离，那姑娘似乎抱紧了膝盖，利威尔没问她为什么因为耶格尔苦闷。他仍决定在赶三笠睡觉之前对她的游荡行为加以批评，但在那之前——

“艾伦他提出过进行稳定工作的意愿。”利威尔决定把这条信息透露给三笠，他不确定三笠能否读出和他一样的危险又无能为力的警告信号，或是单纯给那姑娘塞过去一股疑惑，但是总归，他需要更多一双眼睛注视艾伦，而在这方面，她早就够努力了。

“我……不了解他。”她的声音困在围巾里，颤抖着，并不情愿，在黑暗的夜里传入他的耳朵，或许是由于信息素联结带来的安定，或许她明天就会后悔这次坦诚，但她今天又重复了一次，“我只想陪在他身边，但是我……读不懂他，就连爱尔敏也已经……”

她的话音越来越小，最后消失不见。

她听起来要哭了，但利威尔确定她没有。

他等了一会儿，等那围巾包裹的小脑袋不怎么动了，赶对方去睡觉。

三笠走远后，利威尔才想起来，他忘了针对游荡事件教训她。

06

“你进来，坐下。”

女士兵套在别扭的便服里，在藏身处所的一间卧室门口停下脚步，身体僵硬地挺直，从肩膀到拳头俱是抗拒，“不。”

她还乐意张一下嘴，但效果不怎么好，于是他说，“冷静一点。”

她注视地面的黑眼珠抬起来，平静而坚定，“我很好。”

他仍站在卧室的小桌前，双眼一眨不眨地注视她，“进来。”

她抬脚便走。

“三笠·阿克曼，需要我提醒你，收到信之后，你没睡过一个安稳觉吗。”

她在卧室门口生生顿住，过了好一阵儿，她走近屋子，不怎么客气地关上门，整个人砸在座椅上，身体前倾，幽幽地盯着桌面。

利威尔已泡好一壶红茶（和岛上他过去喜爱的那种口味不同），推了一杯倒她面前，没在乎她冷硬的下巴和倔鼻子，他早知道，这姑娘性格阴沉。

阴沉的姑娘一动不动。

利威尔从自己的茶杯上抬起眼，“还需要我对你说请吗？”

三笠动了，她拿出一股喝酒的气势，红茶洒入喉咙，在烫与涩中呛得咳嗽，利威尔不由得开始替她心疼围巾。她显然也注意到了，因而立刻摘了它，免得它被咳嗽弄脏，与此同时，茶杯见了底，利威尔还没来得及对她喝红茶的惨烈样子批评几句，三笠已经扣下茶杯，关了灯，向他撞来。

下巴磕到下巴，鼻子戳疼鼻子，横冲直撞的舌头把嘴巴撞开，和第一次一样糟糕得不能再糟糕的接吻。

利威尔怀疑三笠誓要让他窒息，他无法从姑娘猛烈的亲吻中换气，等他终于喘了口气，三笠已经开始干起两年前稳定工作时的事，扯掉他的领巾，咬他的锁骨，接着去扯他的衣服。利威尔没带几身伪装服，只得在三笠改用撕的之前由着她把它们全部脱掉，接着姑娘扒了她自己的衣服，脱得那么迅速，以至于有那么一瞬间利威尔怀疑她是不是根本没穿过。他们头一遭全然赤身裸体地贴在一起，温暖光滑，利威尔大脑一瞬空白，在溢满整个屋子的枪火味信息素中有些失神。

接着三笠开始挤压他，她的乳房顶着他，大腿挤开他的双腿，一双强壮的手臂在他身上游走，他终于想起来反抗。没有比武器更能令一个士兵安心的了，但他可没准备让这杆枪对他发射子弹。他和三笠扭打在一起，才意识到十九岁的alpha已经长得多么强壮，要脱身得花好些功夫，而显然，三笠沉醉于与他争斗中，几乎想在肢体碰撞中忘却任何事。

黑灯瞎火，利威尔可不想第二天头等女兵身上满是桌椅的淤青，或者他俩任何一个在推搡打架中弄断肋骨，他们可没有那该死的巨人之力，因而最终，他放弃挣扎，上身躺在被褥里，脚趾踩着地板，身上压着一个三笠·阿克曼。她紧紧搂着他的脖子，下身挤进他的双腿，黑暗的房间里只剩疲倦的喘息。

三笠的胸膛紧紧贴着他的，手臂没能勒断他的脖子，但手指可抓得他后背生疼，她保持这个姿势，一动不动，几乎成了一尊沉重塑像，只有胸脯的剧烈起伏证明她确实还活着。过了会儿，她紧抓利威尔脊背的手指开始发抖，渐渐地一双手臂也发起抖来。

她只需要片刻功夫，只需要一个晚上，墨水与纸张，父亲的简报，母亲的刺绣，格里沙的钢笔，卡尔拉的洗碗声，家，所有她失去过的这些，都将完全为她所有，由身体镌刻，将那股安定感一点点一寸寸地全然吞噬，只需要一个晚上，只需要再进一点——可这一切她都碰不到，士兵不能步入如此亲密的关系，从血到肉，牵挂纠缠，她不想踏入耶格尔之外的全然炽热关系，混乱开始，全无方向。她的手臂在抖，温暖的身体赤裸着，在黑暗的房间里，皮肤起了胆颤，也发起抖来。

她感到一股疼，从嘴巴到太阳穴，快要炸开整个头颅，整个脑袋成了快要崩裂的沉重罐子，她要叫出声了，却忘了怎么叫，她为什么会忘了怎么喊叫……？

“傻姑娘，”一条手臂搂住她的脑袋，轻轻拍了拍，“你快把牙咬碎了。”

她这才松开咬紧牙齿的力道，那股疼从头颅消失了，它向心脏涌去，叫嚣着，把艾伦·耶格尔和作战计划，双亲丧生与卡尔拉身亡，四年寿命与九年寿命，全部挤压进心脏，心室痛苦呻吟，泪水夺眶而出。

那条胳膊把她的头颅按向自己的肩膀，另一条胳膊环住她的脊背，她的头顶蹭着一个瘦削的下巴。

艾伦·耶格尔仍在挤压她的心脏，挤压她的眼眶，似乎流泪是她的躯体唯一还会做的事情，不知过了多久，多久，墨水安抚她的鼻腔，纸张蹭干她的眼泪，三笠从那肩膀上抬起头，挪动身体，翻到床的另一边。她有点尴尬地蹭了蹭鼻子，但她又想，利威尔反正看不到。

她身上冷不丁被砸了另一床被子，“你今晚睡这。”

“但是——”

“我明天会叫醒你。”

并不是这个问题，她想说，但她又想不出其他抗拒的理由。利威尔躺回来，滑进另一床被子，与她委委屈屈在小床上各占一半，三笠索性闭上眼睛。

她在与和平年代的墨与纸相似的气息中，睡了个好觉，一夜无梦。

07

那姑娘一身的装置和枪管，炮火味浓烈，沉肃冷静一双黑眼珠，那对眼眶哪里与泪水有半点关系，她站在那，就是可靠的安全保障，是无往不胜一把枪。这姑娘不久前刚刚颈后标记了他。

“要不要让这一切再保险些？”三笠问。

这毕竟是他们第一次在全无抑制剂的情况下协同作战，虽说热潮还远，虽说他们打出默契配合甚至已经不需要眼神交流，但是——

“好。”利威尔说。

更谨慎一些总归没错。

她轻轻地吻了他。

她走了几步后，定下身，问他，“你在找什么？”

“没什么。”

他大概找得太认真了，以至于那姑娘有所察觉。

但没关系，它不在这。

那只黑蝴蝶。

地下街难以获取抑制剂，法兰给予他标记稳定，壁外调查前的那个晚上，停在法兰肩头的那只黑蝴蝶。

抑制剂影响伤口恢复，由米克给予他颈后标记，分头捕捉行动开始前，环绕在米克身边的那只黑蝴蝶。

它并没出现。

08

利威尔的眼皮针扎似的疼，它们似乎全肿了，他的喉咙也在疼，伴着每一次呼吸，滚烫疼痛。但他总算睁开了眼睛，但还是不怎么能说话。他希望能多清醒一段时间，却又不抱太大希望，他总是昏过去。

他抬了抬眼皮，瞥到三笠坐在他旁边，下巴埋进膝盖，被火光照亮的黑眼珠正死死盯着汤锅。

“……你在干什么？”

利威尔不确定自己到底有么有成功说出话，他翁鸣的耳朵什么也听不见，因而他永远也闹不明白，三笠到底是怎么弄清楚他想说什么并回答的。

“盯紧汤锅，”三笠说，语气平板，不见丝毫起伏，“那一定是给你吃的，我怕它被打翻。”

她的心脏先是被艾伦·耶格尔的混账话语刺得鲜血淋漓，又在突如其来的不安定感中狠狠下坠，坠得那么疼，那么迅速，她几乎在一瞬间就确定，长官出事了。她在混乱战场中保护爱尔敏，又保护不知是否还需要她的艾伦。她进行了无望的搜寻，他当然不在。那之后发生了那么多事，她每一次的斩杀都几近完美，但只要一静下来，她就想到打碎的墨水瓶和翻飞的纸张。

现在一切都暂告段落，让韩吉和他们谈判吧，还要打那么多仗，还要去阻止艾伦，她只想趁着现在，把墨与纸张的安定感补给充足，让疯狂跳动那么久的心脏好好歇息，因而把唯一的精力，分给汤锅。

那锅汤还是被撞翻了。

三笠皱了皱鼻子，但她没有那么失望。

利威尔几乎要笑出声来了，可惜他整张脸满是绷带，嘴角一动就痛得慌。

它并不在这里，那只黑蝴蝶。

09

利威尔努力从床上下来。

他必须足够小心谨慎，以免自己摔下去。

那群小鬼又在商量新的作战计划，再不出去，只怕连任务都会忘了给他派。

他终于扶住墙站稳的时候，看到了三笠的靴子。

他确定是她的，这丫头鞋面掉漆好久了。

他还是很累，不打算抬头，就这么低着头歇息。

三笠似乎并不介意看他的后脑勺。

“你需要稳定工作吗？”她问。

利威尔不知道该先惊讶她在这种危急又乱哄哄的时候还记得这个，还是该先告诉三笠他此刻的身体机能早已没了发生热潮的可能。但说话太累了，他不想为这件事折磨喉咙。

于是三笠把他的安静当成默许，轻轻在他的脖子上咬了一下。

利威尔有点想笑，隔着那么厚的绷带，这和刚出牙婴儿的一口有什么区别。

三笠也注意到了，她把他扶起来，面对面，“再保险一点。”她吻了他。

她尝起来依然像枪，只是这枪管过去永远朝艾伦·耶格尔的敌人发射子弹，现在子弹会打向何方?

他可彻底是野兽逃走后破破烂烂的一堆铁棍了。

她松开他时，利威尔看到了那只黑蝴蝶。

它在三笠的耳边轻柔飞舞，一路向下，飞啊飞啊，久久停在她的武器盒上。

接着它又向上飞啊，飞啊，落在他自己手指上。

它就此安歇。

姑娘准备走了。

“三笠。”他叫住她：“保重。”

似乎是相识以来第一次，她展露了一个短促的微笑。

“您也是。”

FIN


End file.
